Situ Haotian
Situ Hoatian '''was the Asura Divine Kingdom’s Divine Emperor and at the peak of middle Divine Sea, and one of the top characters of his level. He was only inferior to a first class existence such as Yang Laotian, Ouye Hua, and Old Man Good Fortune, otherwise he would never have been able to become a Divine Emperor. 2500 years ago, when he was just 90 years old, he had taken his seventh stage Life Destruction cultivation and successfully crossed the Divine Sea. Appearance He was an exceptionally tall middle-aged man. His eyes each had two pupils and his eyebrows swooped up like swords. He exuded the aura of a king from head to toe. Situ Haotian could be imagined to be wearing dragon robes, fit for a noble king. Plot Situ Haotian was the father of Situ Chuan. When Situ Chuan reported that the Demon Emperor armor was with Lin Lanjian, the entire kingdom hunted him down. However, this lead to the destruction of a branch division and Situ Bonan's clone by virtue of Lin Lanjian's absolute strength. Situ Haotian then decided to take the task seriously, sending out the Imperial Scholars and Demon Envoys. The pursuers that he sent out eventually died in the Sea of Miracles, except for the Great Demon Envoy and Imperial Scholar Xuan. Then, with a powerful entourage Situ Haotian chased Lin Lanjian into the Forsaken God Clan. There, Imperial Scholar Xuan challenged him to a duel that would lead to the revolving battle; Lin Lanjian against all of the Life Destruction powerhouses of the kingdom. But, even the number one genius of their kingdom was unable to change the outcome, Lin Lanjian had won. After continuous setbacks, Situ Haotian would be backed up into a corner. He was on a completely opposing side against Lin Ming. If he knew that this would happen then he would never have become enemies with Lin Ming. But now the Asura Divine Kingdom was already riding the tiger; they were no longer able to back down! After Lin Ming became the highest under the heavens, Situ Haotian's days became numbered. Fighting against Lin Ming and allying with Yang Yun lead to his entire kingdom's ruin. In the next three years that Lin Ming killed Yang Yun, the Asura Divine Kingdom would be carved up and annexed, completely vanishing from the world. As for Situ Haotian, that proud ruler of his era would be forced into a dead end and die on the road of regret. On this continent, the Asura Divine Kingdom would no longer exist and the name would fade into obscurity.Chapter 946 - The Highest Under the Heavens Of course, that was a story for another time. Abilities Situ Haotian had always been hiding his abilities. The only aspect in which he was inferior to Situ Yaoyue was her Extreme Violet Dantian. It had already been several hundred years since he had last fought, and it was rumored that he was the top powerhouse amongst all middle Divine Sea martial artists. It was said that he was only weaker than the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor and the Sublime Smelting Imperial Grand Uncle, and that he was stronger that the Seven Star Divine Emperor. As for where the limits of his true strength lay, no one knew. '''God Murder * The strongest killing move of the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’, a move that required the strength of the Divine Sea to use. Battle Demon Emperor Body * A savage dragon seemed to awaken within his body. His joints began to emit popping sounds and his muscles rose, bulging out in all directions. His body began to grow, and in just several breaths of time he actually grew a whole 10 feet taller. His muscles had become as hard as rock. His face was ferocious and ravenous, and both his eyes were a bright blood red. * After transforming his body, Situ Haotian’s aura had soared by several times, the power of his blood vitality billowing into the sky like a blazing blame. At this time, he was filled with insufferable arrogance, like a demon god that had arrived in the world, overlooking all of existence! Relationships The Asura Divine Emperor had countless sons and daughters. Those children of his with ordinary talent could die however they wanted and the Asura Divine Emperor wouldn’t feel anything at all. But the extremely talented one's like Situ Chuan were cared for to say the least. He was the type of person that would place the benefit of the kingdom, the family clan over any relative of his. He was a noble king ruling with an iron fist. Quote * (Situ Haotian to Situ Yaoxi) “I am the noble Asura Divine Kingdom’s Divine Emperor. How can I not enter a mere great hall! My Asura Divine Kingdom is close to a sixth-grade Holy Land, why should I fear a mere fifth-grade Holy Land like the Forsaken God Clan?”Chapter 829 – Confrontation * (Situ Haotian’s eyes burned as he sized up Lin Ming. Then he suddenly smiled and said) “Good! Good! Very good! Heroes have always come from the young, I never imagined that you would dare to appear and face me directly. How brave of you!”Chapter 829 – Confrontation * (To his subordinates, the challenge of the era) “All of you are required to participate in this battle. Victory means endless rewards! Defeat means death!”Chapter 831 – Battle * (His decisiveness and cunning) “Yaoxi! My Asura Divine Kingdom has already suffered two great losses under this Lin Lanjian! And what progress have we made? I have already said that Lin Lanjian has the destiny of a Peerless Emperor. Even if you think you’ve laid down a flawless killing trap, he can still escape safely as before! To deal with this sort of person you must put out a power several times his total strength and kill him with absolute, overwhelming speed and power! Otherwise there will be no end to our troubles in the future!Chapter 833 – Situ Yaoyue “This battle is too important to the future of my Asura Divine Kingdom. We cannot afford to lose nor can we lose. If Lin Lanjian dares to accept this revolving battle of attrition then he certainly has a special method to deal with it. We must guarantee not only the quantity of powerhouses we send out but also the quality. This is all in order to make it so that victory is guaranteed! If it wasn’t for the fact that the Forsaken God Clan’s background is too deep, I would rather launch a national war!”Chapter 833 – Situ Yaoyue * (The taste of bitter regret) “Lin Lanjian, you might be the most splendid star that the Sky Spill Continent has ever seen. If I knew earlier that you would be able to obtain the protection of the Forsaken God Clan, then I would rather have given up the Demon Emperor’s inheritances than form enmity with you. But what a pity, swords have already left their sheaths and there is no longer a path of retreat for any of us, and now I must destroy you.”Chapter 833 – Situ Yaoyue * (To Situ Yaoyue, only through a baptism of blood and battle could one truly rule over the world!) "Lin Lanjian is an existence with a great destiny on his body. He is a true proud son of heaven. Defeat him, inherit his destiny, and this gain will be immeasurably greater than any losses you will ever have!”Chapter 836 – Purple Air Comes From the East "Only your inborn Extreme Violet Dantian will be able to restrain his destiny of an Emperor. Not only must you win, but you must win with overwhelming power and grace so that you can pave your own road of a peerless Emperor!” * (The fight of the century) “Senior Good Fortune, as you say, strength is the greatest truth in the martial world! I have always diligently and eagerly tried to increase my own strength. However, for the last 1000 years, although I gained a few faint understandings on my martial road, I am still stranded at the bottleneck between the middle and late Divine Sea realm, and have been unable to make a breakthrough. Now that I am so lucky to see Senior today, I hope that Senior can give me advice on three moves so that I might gain some lucky insights. Senior, what do you think?”Chapter 865 – Two Conditions References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Deceased Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Enemies Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Male Category:Divine Sea Category:Nobility